fantasy or lie:birth:
by Invader Batty
Summary: brotherhood is a nasty thing espeasially when you dont know that person is your brother! chapter 2 up! rated for not understandable parts due to bad author :P
1. first breath

* * *

…A History…

* * *

A day when doom would start from the moment of his birth… A day when doom would start at the very mention of his name and rain on all…and take over... This was the day Zim was born or rather created into this world… but this was no ordinary birth for another smeet ((Irken baby)) was in the same 'container' as Zim. But this was no normal smeet either for instead of a pale green he had skin as dark as shadows and a heart like ice with eyes as yellow as lemonade. This was Miz a new type of smeet.his goal is only to kill and destroy anything in his path and to hunt down the hunters while his type of irken is unknown..he is not an albino nor is he normal...But this is only part of the history or incomplete history as I would call it and perhaps more information shall come…perhaps…but even during smeet-hood, Miz shall create the worst kind of doom to come upon us all…. 

...unforgivable doom…...

* * *

authors note: BAH! i realise itsannoyingly an achingly short ficbut this is my first fanfic!W00T! more may come later depending on laziness level XP anyways plz review! thank you for stopping by :D oh and zim dosnt belong to me..i would be better at drawing him if i did :P he belongs to jhonen vasquez or however its spelled :P anyways miz and a few other oringinal characters that might come along belong to me..oh and this miz is a boy..and this is just a history..no TBC...just so you know more bout them histories may appear once in a while...anyways hoped you all enjoyed it and feel free to flame me! 


	2. unknown brother hood stinx

Chapter 2: Miz's point of view of stuff….

Disclaimer: I DON'T though I wish BUT DON'T OWN ZIM! Only Miz…the first boy Miz that is…hehe….

Now what are reading this for! Go to the story! Read…RAiLA commands you…oh and don't forget Miz and Zim are still smeebys!

………………………………………………………………

All I knew was being dumped on a floor next to some other green thing then the next moment was the most painful moment I could ever imagine…it lasted only a second but the pain in my spine was too painful to ignore…..the next moment the world went black…

……………………………………………………………

Zim point of view

My companion fell unconscious but I as the superior smeet stayed awake….a robotic voice sounded from around the room which I noticed had a HUGE number of other smeets unborn. The voice asked "identify yourselves". So I did and said "I AM ZIM! THE SUPERIOR BEING OF ALL AND..." the robot voice interrupted "yeah, yeah that's fascinating now ask your sibling to wake himself up and identify himself before he's back in the tube!" Zim got afraid and shook his he-didn't-know-that-Miz-was-his-brother awake. Miz woke groggily with his back still hurting now realizing that there was something round there. The robotic voice asked Miz "identify yourself" Miz said "I am Miz! SOON TO BE RULER OF THIS PUNY DIRT PLANET!".

Zim replied: NU-UH!

Miz: uh-huh!

Zim: no way! I'm gonna rule this puny dirt planet!

Miz now pushed Zim and shouted to him "you don't deserve to be alive!"

Zim looked rather hurt at this but he replied nonetheless "you don't deserve to be awive either!"

Miz laughed at Zim. "You're pathetic! You can't even pronounce alive correct!"

Zim was about to reply but heard someone coming…he told Miz "now were in twouble and it's our fault!"

The footsteps came closer and the little smeets had nowhere to go…are they doomed?

…To Be Continued….

RAiLA's notes: HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAJAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FEAR THE SHORTNESS OF MY STORY! FEAR IT! next chapter will come up sooner or later when laziness levels are low XD and im planning to do a crossover of war of the worlds and invader zim! fear my confusingly short stories and lousy discription! this is invader RAiLA movin out! oh and just incase you didnt know zim and miz dont know there brothers yet...that will happen in another story...hopefully XD


End file.
